Awake In A Dream
by DeadLuck666
Summary: Vernon takes his four year old nephew to White Rose, Orphanage Hospital for Children with Mental Problems. Years later, after the blood wards over Number 4 have long since fallen, a certain Death Eater finds out where the boy-who-lived is located and goes after him. But as events take place, it will change how one Lucius Malfoy sees the world. [Nice!Malfoys, Grey!Harry, AU]
1. Welcome To White Rose (part 1)

**"Chapter One: Welcome To White Rose"**

It was on a clear sunny day that a blue Ford Cortina drove through a series of gates in a tall, steal metal fences with a security guards' station positioned at every other gate. The distance between each gate wasn't very far... Maybe a third of a mile at most.

"We're here." Vernon Dursley said coldly to the little boy seated in the back of the car.

Though the boy did not know where 'here' was, he nodded mutely and proceeded to climb out of the back seat of the car; Vernon did the same. Vernon and the silent boy (which was in fact Vernon's nephew) now stood in front of a tall and rather plain building with lots of heavily bared up windows. 'Boy', as that was what his uncle always called him, stared up at the ominous building. He was becoming scared now. What were they doing here? Boy desperately wished to ask his uncle, but knew that he wasn't allowed to ask questions in the Dursleys household.

"Come Boy, I don't have all day to waste on you!" Vernon barked, roughly grabbing Boy by the arm and started to pull half-drag Boy towards the tall building.

They had only made it half way when the double-front doors opened and two men in matching white uniforms began walking towards them. At that moment Boy felt the urge to run, to get as far way from this place as possible and started tugging against his uncle's grip. He wanted to go back to his dark cupboard under the stairs now. To where it was safe.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Dursley. Are you having any trouble?" The first uniformed man asked politely.

Vernon Dursley mock sighed as if in relief of the appearance of the two men. "Thank goodness you two came out when you did," Vernon said sounding defeated, "I've been having trouble trying to come inside but the little tyke keeps wanting to go back to the car." Boy stopped struggling when he heard his uncle say this. Why did he sound like that? The man you beat him and starved him, why did he sound so… Sad?

"That's quite alright Mr. Dursley," the second uniformed man said, sending a quick glance in Boys direction, "they're all like this when the first find out but it's nothing we can't handle."

"Would you mind then…" Vernon started, but never finished when the first uniformed man quickly spoke up again. "Yes, yes! Of course! Charley would you hold him while I get the sedative?"

The second uniformed man, 'Charley', nodded and grabbed Boy by his arms, picking him off of the ground and pinning him to his chest. Boy started squirming and kicking, trying to wriggle out of the mans grasp, but paused when he saw the first uniformed man pull out a long syringe from his pocket. His eyes widened in terror as he began struggling again with more vigor with each kick.

"Hold him still Charley!" He ordered, reaching out for one of Boy's arms. Boy tried to kick the hand that held the syringe away, but finally the man was able to grab Boy's right arm with his other hand and popping the plastic cap off of the needle he jabbed it into the flesh.

"N-no, please!" Boy wailed as the muscles in his right arm contracted and pain spread through it causing streams of tears to run down his face.

And then as suddenly as the pain had come it went, as well as the rest of the world with it.

* * *

It might have been hours before Boy regained conscious again. Holding back a groan, Boy sat up slowly, for his entire right arm hurt a great deal now and was very sore.

He look at his surroundings in a sort of daze. White. Everything was white. White walls, white tiled floors, white ceiling, even the bed he was laying on was white. Now Boy, despite how his relatives treated him, knew that this place wasn't his in cupboard and vaguely wondered if Uncle Vernon had finally killed him somehow. Was this Heaven then? But before he could go any further into that though a door to the side of the room (which Boy had not noticed at all) open and a man and a woman with pond white coats came it.

_It would seem_, Boy thought in a silly dazed kind of manner,_ that the color white was very popular in Heaven_...

"Ah Harry, I see you're awake now." The man spoke in a slow and soft tone. "My name is Dr. Thornson and this kind lady here is Nurse Rosemary, you'll be seeing a lot of her from now on." Boy looked around him but didn't see another boy in the room they were all in. He knew it obviously wasn't him, he was 'Boy' the freak that lived under the stairs. So who was this 'Harry' person?

"Would you like something to drink, dear? Maybe a cup of water?" Nurse Rosemary asked moving closer to the bed Boy laid on. Boy immediately lurched away from the ladies approach, promptly falling off the bed. When his bum hit the tiled floor, he winced but did not cry out nor did he shed a single tear.

_**"Make no sound, not even a whisper!"**_ Uncle Vernon had told him many times. **_"Or you will regret it boy!"_**

Boy had done everything his uncle and aunt had told him to do. He washed the dishes, he had cleaned the house, he had done the gardening, he made sure he was never seen or heard, and he always took his punishment with no resistance (cause he was a freak and that was what he deserve). But his uncle had brought him here to a strange place where those men had injected him with something and now he was probably dead and in heaven. But you should't be able to feel pain if your dead and in heaven...

So Boy asked the first question that he had ever dared to ask in all of his life.

"W-w-where... Am... I?"


	2. Welcome to White Rose (part 2)

**"Chapter Two: Welcome to White Rose (part 2)"**

**~ Two hours Earlier ~**

**(Dr. Thornson's POV)**

I really enjoy my line of work. I like working with the children and helping them find new, loving families. Though not many get adopted due to... Certain problems they have. But it's not their faults, they can't help being the way they are. Most of the children here come from abusive or just plain unsafe environments for kids to be growing up in.

It was then around lunch time that one of my coworkers, Martha, walked up to me.

"Dr. Thornson, there's a man by the name of 'Vernon Dursley' your presence is requested." Martha said, obviously relaying an already spoken message.

I nodded. "Is Mr. Dursley Adopting or dropping off?" I asked Martha.

"He's dropping of his nephew, sir." Martha answered.

I sighed. _Just another child being abandoned here_, I thought sullenly. "I'd better get over there then. Can you call for Nurse Rosemary as well? I'd like to do an examination of Mr. Dursley's nephew, see what will be needed for the child." Martha nodded and started walking off to find Nurse Rosemary. I intern started to head for the waiting room where Mr. Dursley and his nephew were said to be.

When I arrived, I was met by a large man that I could't help but think resembled a walrus very well.  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Dursley," I said, putting my hand out in front of Mr. Dursley to shake, "my name is Dr. Mike Thornson, I'm one of the head doctors here." Mr. Dursley beamed a very crooked grin at me and began to shake my hand rapidly.

"Yes, thank you so much Dr. Thornson for excepting my nephew for treatment, my wife and I wouldn't know what to without you." Mr. Dursley said esthetically. "Poor Harrys been getting worse and worse since his parents died from the car crash, he won't eat anything and worst of all... He constantly cuts or maims himself in other ways. Other times he's through himself down the stairs and burned his hands on the stove top on purpose! Just last week he had convinced my son Dudley, who is about the same age as him, to help whip himself! Doctor, you have to help him! Please!"

I place a hand on Mr. Dursley's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Do not fret, sir. Our facility is top of the rate and will take good care of your nephew until his has recover." I told him. He nodded, and I continued speaking. "But first there are some papers that will need to be signed; one of them is a temporary hand over of guardianship to the White Rose staff."

"Yes. Yes, of course! Anything to help Harry!" Mr. Dursley agreed immediately. At that same moment Nurse Rosemary entered with a two clipboards in hand.

"I'm sorry for keeping you two waiting," she started, handing a clipboard with several papers that were to be signed to Mr. Dursley, "if you could go ahead and fill these out while we get your nephew settled into his new room."

Mr. Dursly nodded and began to scribble out the required information on to the papers. Things like names, any food allergies, phobias, anything we would need to know about his nephew. 'Harry' was what he had said the boys name was.

Essentially handing him over to our care for years to come.

* * *

**(Third Preson POV)**

It's been one hour and twenty-six minutes since Mr. Durleys drove off in his car. Thirteen minutes since Dr. Thornson and Nurse Rosemary put Harry (or as we know him as 'Boy') in his new room. It has one enter minute of silence he spoke.

Dr. Thornson stared at Boy - Boy stared at Dr. Thornson. Finally Rosemary coughed and said, "Um, well Harry dear, you're at White Rose; Orphanage Hospital for Children with... Er... _Unique_ problems." She usually felt that it was inappropriate to say 'mental problems' in front of the children here, as it seemed to only upset them and cause them to become violent at times.

Boy titled his head in confusion. White Rose? Orphanage hospital? _So Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia finally got fed up with my freakishness..._ Boy thought, drooping his head down. _Well at least I'm not dead. (yet)_

* * *

**Well that's chapter two. I'm both pleased and surprised that this got so much feed-back from its' readers. I actually just made this series on a small whim of an idea. Who knew mental hospital stories were so popular among Harry Potter fans...**

**Anyway I'd like to thank Le Diablo Blanc2, KiyUzumaki, elvesknightren, love00dark, (guest) z, and wise-wren-owl for your awesome reviews!  
Especially in wise-wren-owl's case as I hate misspelling words in my stories, so I'd like to give you a special white-mint chocolate frog as thanks to your help in making my stories nicer to read for future readers to come. :)**

**Third chapter coming soon!  
Thank you again for your reviews!  
DL666**


	3. Trouble (part 1)

**I'm still shocked that of all the stories I have ****written on this website this (with the fewest of chapters and word count) has become the most popular of all.**

**But hey, it's not like I'm complaining or anything. It just surprises me you guys like 'Harry is abused to extreme' stories.**

**Never thought that this would be like so much either.**

**This makes me wonder if I should finish and post the story idea I had where little Harry dies on Christmas day.**

**If you care to read it let me know and as always enjoy the next chapter.**

**But before I go... No I'm not getting rid of the headlines. :D**

* * *

**"Chapter Three: Trouble (part 1)"**

To say that Dr. Thornson was worried would be an understatement. He was deeply troubled. And by what? (Or rather whom.)

Well naturally White Rose's newest ward, one Harry James Potter.

Yes. What deeply troubled him was a dozen things that he could not make any heads or tails of with the boy.

For one, he did not even respond to his own name. Only when one of the Nurses called to him by referring to his gender did he respond. Another thing was the extent of injuries that the boy carried. Several cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, mild bruising with a rare severe bruising littering the small child's body. (All of which had been tended to and were now healed.) And then there was the severe malnutrition that Harry had. And even though Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley he recalled, said that he had been refusing meals back home he seemed to eat just fine here. Unless... No, that would be impossible!

_But not improbable._ A little voice said softly in the back of his mind. _Abuse is common thing among children here, it would be surprising if none of the children brought to White Rose hadn't experienced abuse of some kind at one point or another in their entire lives._

Dr. Thornson was troubled by his new patient indeed.

Harry was also far too submissive for a child his age, which worried the doctor even more and only seemed to add to the list of things pointing to the conclusion that young Harry had indeed been abused.

Exactly what had happened to this boy?

But what was by far the worst of the Doctor's worries was that when he had tried to contact Harry's relatives to ask for further details on this strange behavior, Dr. Thornson was quite shocked to learn that the Dursley family had suddenly moved away and had left no new contact information for their new living arrangements.

What was even more shocking and worse about Harry's blatant abandonment was the events that happen earlier that very morning...

* * *

Boy sat in his room like always. His bed was made, though he had never slept in it since he first arrived at White Rose. All the people here were nice to him, but he just couldn't come around to trusting them, what with his experience with his uncle who sometimes pretended to be nice just so he could hurt him even more had taught Boy that adults (and people in general) were always going to hurt him no matter even if he did do all of his chores on time.

Here he was feed, yes, in fact he was feed much better that at the Dursleys house. He was also given strange white and colorful capsules that he was told would help him feel better.

In addition to this there were these gatherings he was sent to that had other children about his age. (4-9 in years at max.) They were interesting. Some talked a bit funny though, but then again he didn't talk at all so perhaps he talked funny too. Anyways. These gathering he recalled were something the nurses had called 'Group Therapy' which Boy didn't exactly like going to much. (Mostly because they exspected him to talk.)

_Don't they know Freaks are'nt allowed to talk? What would uncle Vernon do if he ever found out?_ The thought of what his uncle _would_ do scared Boy enough as is.

No, if anything he desperately wanted to go home.

_But what is home?_ Boy thought to himself. _They don't want me anymore. I have no home..._ Boy thought this last part with a startling realization that if even his own family (or however else he considered the Dursleys) didn't want him, then who would ever want the ex. Freak from the cupboard underneath the stairs?

As he thought of this more a tingling sensation started spreading throughout his body. This was a sensation he had felt before, usually when he was about to do something freakish. And yet... This was very different from the times before. It was warm and calming.

And suddenly the sensation was gone. Boy looked around wearily. Nothing was broken, nothing was mended, nothing had changed color, nothing had even disappeared or started floating. Boy sighed in relief, he didn't know what he would do if the doctors or nurses found out that he was actually a freak and not a normal child. Boy looked around quickly once more before deciding to get up from his curled position in the far corner of the white room he stayed in.

_I wonder if there is anything in the kitchens that I could eat that wouldn't be missed._ He thought as he slipped out the door and out into the rest of the hospital.

* * *

Now in truth the sensation that Boy, which we will temporarily address as 'Harry', felt a while ago was the magical blood wards that had been placed around the Dursley household and little Harry since he had been left there on the cold door step that one fateful Halloween night by one Albus Dumbledore.

You see the key element to those wards protection was that Harry had to consider his relatives home as _his_ home. But what the so called 'great' Dumbledore did _not_ know was that the Dursleys despised their nephew with a fiery passion beyond all that they already disliked. So when they willingly abandoned little Harry at White Rose - To where he realized he no longer had a home with his relatives or anywhere he currently saw. - The Blood wards began to crumble away like dust. The warmth he felt were the wards moving onto his body itself; where now they will lay dormant until Harry finds himself his own place to call 'home'.

* * *

**~ Back to Harry (or Boy) ~**

Boy was having a bit of trouble finding the kitchens at White Rose. It wasn't as if he knew the place well or anything. He had rarely even been outside of his room. Usually in regards to food the Nurses would bring him something to eat, but it was three hours till lunch time and Boy was hungry now. So he would not wait hands on lap to be fed. He would find his bread on his own.

But like I said he was having trouble finding the kitchens. Perhaps- Just maybe... If he where to do it once, just once! He could-

"And what do you think you're doing, creeping around like a little thief?" A voice suddenly loomed out over Boy's quiet thoughts sending him into quite a fright. Whipping his head around so fast his neck made an audible cracking sound Boy say that behind him where three boys.

None of which possessed kind intentions for Boy.


	4. Trouble (part 2)

**Hello? Is there anyone there? Well here's something for you all.**

**To whomever it concerns, and to those who might have read the notice on my profile, I am not quite back to updating my stories yet. I just felt like doing this one and maybe a couple other too.**

**So enjoy the new chapter, sorry for the wait, but don't lose hope just yet!  
DL666**

* * *

**"Chapter Four: Trouble (part 2)"**

The three elder boys stared down at Boy who shivered in fear. "What are you doing?" The boy who seemed to be the leader of their little posse.

"N-n-nothing!" Boy stuttered out in a high pitched voice.

"Nothing, eh?" The boy repeated. Suddenly a crooked smile twisted his lips. "Then why don't you com'n play with us? We need an extra in our game." Of course Boy was no fool. He understood what he meant by 'play' and 'our game'. These boys were no different for Dudley and his friends 'Freak Hunting'. So Boy did the only thing that could get him out of this. He bolted, but before he made it far a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him back before roughly shoving him to the ground.

"Not so fast! We're just beginning!" One of the other boys said while crackling with laugher.

"Yeah," the third said, "we just want to play." Suddenly the boy who had spoken first grabbed Boy by his hair and hauled him up before throwing him to the ground again. This happened several times, at one point Boy was getting shoved side to side from one kid to the other as if he was a petty ball being played with.

Boy thought it would never end for him.

And as he was almost on the verge of passing out a all too familiar sensation consumed his entire body.

* * *

It was close to noon as Dr. Thornson was making his way down the the cafeteria for lunch. When up ahead he heard shouts and scuffling noises. It is not unusual that some of the younger patients rough-house with each other from time to time, but as he turn down the corridor he stumbled upon a scene he was sure he would probably never forget the rest of his life.

There were three boys from the wards set up for children over nine through twelve and a smaller child he recognized straight away as Harry Potter, the very same boy that Dr. Thornson had been worried about all week. The act in which they all dealt was that of your classic bullying scenario; with Harry being the victim of it.

Fury aroused within him and he quickened his pace towards them, none of which had noticed as he approach. And just as the good doctor was about to reprimand them, something... Something he could hardly begin to explain afterwards, happened.

It was like a sudden abundance of electricity had flooded into the air around him causing the doctor to be temporarily stunned before a strong invisible pulse sent him flying back where he landed roughly on the tiled floor. After a few minutes spent regaining his senses Dr. Thornson looked up to see young Harry appearing to float about a foot off the ground with his eyes emitting an eerie green glow.

Nerves getting to him, Dr. Thornson spoke with a stutter, "M-Mr. Potter?" Harry's head snapped towards Dr. Thornson with a crack that made the man wince slightly.

_**He is mine.**_

The doctor look startled by the voice the slipped past Harry's own lips. (A voice that was definitely not his.)

"What? What do you-" He tried to asked what ever force had possessed this child. "Who are you?" Was the only complete sentence that the doctor manage to properly ask.

_**He... Will always be mine... And mine alone.**_

And with that Harry's body fell lifelessly to the floor.


	5. Explaining the Unexplainable

**A/N: So I got some interesting reviews from the last chapter. I can't give a definite answer, cause you know, spoilers. But they are interesting to consider as well to my ****original plan/idea. :)**

**It still surprises me that that whole Harry-is-sent-to-a-mental-hospital story is so popular.**

**But again I'm not complaining.**

* * *

**"Chapter Five: Explaining the Unexplainable****"**

**~ Previously ~**

**_He is mine._**

_The doctor look startled by the voice the slipped past Harry's own lips. (A voice that was definitely not his.)_

_"What? What do you-" He tried to asked what ever force had possessed this child. "Who are you?" Was the only complete sentence that the doctor manage to properly ask._

**_He... Will always be mine... And mine alone._**

_And with that Harry's body fell lifelessly to the floor._

* * *

All of that had roughly happen that morning, closing in on noon. And in the time between then and now all the Nurses and Doctors had been sent into a bit of a frenzy. The three boys who had bullied Harry (for now we are back to that form of address) and been rushed to the Hospital wing to be treated for the severe bruising and electrical shock they had mysteriously received. While Harry, on the other hand, was in a far worse condition...

"_Dr. Thornson!_ What exactly happened here?!" Nurse Rosemary yelled over the orders the other nurses were shouting back and forth to one another as the hooked the young ward up to various monitoring devices and IV solution bags.

"Honestly I can't say for sure, and to be honest, if I said exactly what I thought I saw... I'm pretty sure I would be considered just as crazy as some of my patients!" Dr. Thornson exclaimed as he tossed a bottle of medications to one of the nurses, whom caught it out of the air very much like a seeker. (If I were to compare the two.)

Now, you're all probably sitting there, wondering what the hell is happening that would require all this equipment for our young Harry Potter.

And I'll explain to you just that from both a mundane and magical point of view.

For starters, from the earlier assault that Harry received from those three children (whose names are of no importance), Harry received some mild bruising and a twisted ankle from stepping on in wrongly during one of his falls. He also gain a concussion from when he suddenly fell to the floor after his little 'possession' experience. (Which I can guarantee that that is definitely going to be explain later on. Do not fret.) Now on a magical level... Well that's actually much easier to explain really.

Harry was currently in a coma from magical exhaustion.

* * *

So now we are back to the present time. With our good Doctor sitting by Harry's cot as we had previously stated; the boy was in a mysterious (by mundane standards) coma and no matter what they did, no one could wake the boy up.

In fact at this point that Dr. Thornson was considering a mental breakdown just when Nurse Rosemary walked in with two mugs of tea.

"Ah, thank you," he said sighing in obvious relief as he took one of the mugs, "just what the doctor ordered."

You would be right in guessing that this earned him a cuff around the head by the stern nurse.

"Enough joking around now and tell me what happened earlier to have my newest ward end up in some un-wakable coma." Rosemary said after taking a seat next to the doctor.

He sighed again, though this time out of frustration. "I... It really is hard to explain Rosemary." He finally said. "I was just headed down for lunch while it was nearing noon, when I started hearing a scuffle up ahead. At first I just thought it was some of the kids just roughhousing a bit, you know how they get sometimes, but when I turned the corner I was met with a classic three-against-one scenario. You know if it weren't for the fact that it would pan out this way I might have laughed at one point at the sheer stereotypical-ness of it all, but sadly this was not the case as the three boys who were brought to the Hospital Wing around the same time were the one responsible for some of Harry's injuries, like the twisted ankle..." Dr. Thornson grimaced a bit at remember the blue, slightly swollen flesh around the boys' foot before he continued his story. "And then just as I was about to intervene and put an end to their bulling, something... _Extremely strange_ happened."

When Dr. Thornson didn't elaborate Nurse Rosemary held back the urge to roll her eyes. "Whatever it was you saw," she said, "I swear I won't think you're crazy no matter how crazy you've claimed it to be." This earned a half-hearted glare set her way, but she was quite good at overlooking it.

"Fine. Well... It was like the air suddenly filled with some kind of electrical charge that momentarily paralyzed me and then the next thing I now is that I'm sent flying backwards by an invisible force like in those star wars comics we read when we were younger. In fact that's something exactly what you'd expect to happen in comic books, anyway, when I looked up I saw Harry standing, uh... Well actually he rather floating, over his unconscious attackers with eerily glowing eyes. And the craziest part - And you can't deny that this all doesn't sound crazy to begin with. - He or something started speaking. Something like 'He is mine.' No idea what that was about, and then BAM! Drops like a rock and now he's in a coma." He threw his hands up into the air for more effect while adding in a whisper. "Some doctor I am." (Don't bother asking where the mug went, we will never know.)

For a long period of time neither of the two adults spoke, and the only sound in the room was the repetitive 'beep, beep' coming from the heart and breathing monitors that Harry was hooked up to.

...

Three minutes...

Seven minutes...

Ten- "You know that actually does sound quite crazy." Rosemary piped up suddenly which caused Dr. Thornson to jump in his seat a bit. "And honestly if it weren't for the fact that I consider you as a rather close co-worker I'd probably have you go see a doctor of your own to check you over for any brain damage."

Dr. Thornson sighed. "I know, I know... But you can at least understand why I didn't fully explain it all in front of the other staff members, right?" To which Rosemary nodded, but that then brought out another question from her.

"So what exactly _did_ you tell the other staff members?" She asked, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Dr. Thornson scratched at the nape of his neck with a sheepish expression. "Well, it was a bit of a fib, and you now understand my reasons for doing so-" This got a pointed look aimed at him. "-But basically what I said was that there was some sort of malfunction in the electrical system in that specific hallway (which is now blocked off, by the way) that caused a bit of a static pulse of sorts, which would have explained the slight nerve damage done to that one boy, and that I was far enough away to come out mostly unaffected, but that Harry got blown back hard enough to gain his concussion. All in all it is more believable than what _really_ happen in that hallway."

Nurse Rosemary nodded then asked, "So you, and now I, are the only ones who really know what happened. Correct?" Dr. Thornson nodded, not exactly sure where Rosemary was going with this. "And it would appear that Mr. Potter is now in a coma possible due to some sort of 'possession'." Another nod was earned from the doctor. "And we have no idea how to wake him or even if he will wake at all." Again another nod.

"Well this is definitely the worst and most exciting day in all my life." Rosemary said and slapped a hand down on her leg.

Taking a sip from his tea, Dr. Thornson grimaced. It had gone cold.

"I couldn't have agreed with you any better."

* * *

**TAH DAH! TWO CHAPTERS BACK TO BACK JUST ROUGHLY UNDER 24 HOURS!  
1,654 words and things have started heating up in here.**

**So now, my lovely readers, comes the part where your thoughts matter the most. So get those review boxes ready!**

**1\. I'd like to know what kinds of pairings you wish to see in this story. (Literally, write whatever you fancy, it won't fall on deaf ears.) But keep in mind that Harry won't be in any kind of relationship until second year at the earliest and fourth year (probably) at the latest.**

**2\. What Hogwarts House do you all think Harry should be in and whether I should divert from the cannon Houses for any other characters.**

**3\. Do you want Harry to be powerful, dark/neutral, smart, etc.? Let me know.**

**4\. Who should be GOOD and who should be BAD? (_Malfoy family is a definite GOOD, so don't even try Malfoy Bashers!_)**

**5\. Harry will have a snake, but what species?**

**6\. Should Harry have an owl?**

**And finally...**

**7\. Will Sirius live, or die?**

**Any other suggestion are welcomed and highly appreciated. If you could post your answers and requests along with your reviews that would be totally awesome.**

**Many thanks from the strange Author,**  
**DL666**


	6. In Which Death Reveals Magic and More

**I've been having a lot of trouble with this chapter. Because it is a major plot turner in the story (as I call it) there are many ideas of 'what's and 'if's that keep popping up after I post the altered versions of this one chapter. So I will be taking this chapter down one last time to rewrite it with the original idea.**

**I have also gone back throughout the previous chapters and corrected spelling mistakes and a few grammatical errors, to ****which I thank ****my first ever Beta Reader for their help in proof reading the chapter. So thank you CaelynAilene for taking the time out of your busy like to help me with my story. (Be it now or in the future.)**

**Special thanks to EveJHoang, Kallanit, (Guest) adenoide, and** **Jeramy-Toombs for the original ideas that helped make this chapter. To d  
**

* * *

**"Chapter Six: In Which Death Reveals Magic and More"**

Silence and darkness. Two things that Boy had grown up knowing, and truly appreciating it's advantages. Two things that was what Boy had woken up to.

He blinked a few times before his vision cleared and the last remnants of sleep rubbed off. And upon looking around, he noted the familiar cobwebs of his cupboard. It hadn't changed a bit. The spiders were still there, though Boy thought that there might be a few more that had shown up in his absence. The the two broken knights on horseback stood proudly on the shelf where he had left them. Everything was the same. The shadow in the corners, the tiny mattress he sat on, and the sight of dust clumps dancing through the beams of light coming through the cupboard door.

Silence and darkness... Home again cupboard.

_So had it been a dream then?_ Boy thought. _The tall building, the kind nurses and Dr. Thornson, had they been just another wishful delusion?_

It was strange really, but not unusual for him to be in one place when asleep, but then to suddenly end up in the same old cupboard as before when he woke up. Yet Boy, and dare he say it, felt somewhat sad to find out that it was just another dream never to come true and that he would forever be stuck with the Dursleys. But why would that be? Hadn't he just been thinking (in his dream) how all he really wanted was the return to his dark cupboard under the stairs? But hadn't he also come to the conclusion... That he was no longer wanted by them? That he no longer had a purpose to his relatives? Boy didn't know, nor did he care. At this point all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and vanish into the darkness.

Silence and- But fate would not have this.

**Harry?** A faint voice sounded from behind the cupboard door, at the same time part of the light had been blocked out by some figure. **Harry... Harry, dear child is that you in there?**

Boy stilled in terror when he heard the person speak into the cupboard. Slowly he turned towards door. "I-I'm not supposed t-t-to talk to good people, s-sir." He shakily said, for the person sounded like a sir, before he clamped a small hand over his mouth in horror at what he had just done. If the Dursleys ever found that he had spoken to someone then he would be punished most severely. But what make it worse was that someone now knew of his existence within the cupboard which could mean that Uncle Vernon might just beat him to death if he ever found out and Boy knew he would. He always did.

Boy felt a hand press against the small door and the person spoke again. **I'm not entirely good Harry, you'll find that most people are, but won't you at least come out Harry?**

Boy tilted his head, _that name..._ "They tried calling my by that name," he said, forgetting about the rules once more. "In the place I dreamed of. I don't know why though I've always been Boy; though sometimes my aunt calls me 'Freak'."

**Don't say that.** There was a low rumble and what sounded like a dozen voices hissing at once, at which the shadows in Boy's cupboard grew and the walls began to shake. Then it stopped and the voice spoke up again with a firm tone. **You are more then a simple term for a persons gender. Your proper name is Harold James Potter and you are not a 'FREAK'. You are a beautiful, blessed child of magic; more importantly you are family. Family that I have been long searching for. And a 'cupboard under the stairs' is no place for you to be!**

With that there was a sharp click, and the small door swung open with an audible 'creeeeek'.

And the darkness of the cupboard vanished.

Now in any normal case Boy (or should he be Harry now?) wouldn't have talked to strange people from behind doors and under no circumstances would he had left his cupboard unless it was to do his chores or told otherwise by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. But this one time... He did.

Almost with no self control of his own movements he reached out pushed the small door all the way open. For a brief second 'Harry' was temporarily blinded by the light transition between the rest of the Dursley household and his 'room'. Eventually though his eyesight returned to normal and he noticed that something was very different. The walls were barren where there had previously been several picture frames of the Dursleys and their son Dudley. The umbrella stand and rugs had been removed from the hallway and the rest of the house, if one where to guess again, was probably in the exact same state.

It was eerily quiet; and not just any type of silence. It was the kind of silence that haunts a house that hasn't been lived in for a long time.

Suddenly a shadow fell across him and when he looked up he jumped in surprise.

For there standing next to him, was a figure clothed in a black hooded cloak that towered over him. Yet strangely enough, he did not feel the need to be afraid. In fact the presence of the cloaked figure was rather soothing to him. How strange. Was what Harry thought as he craned his neck up to look at the person before him. (Presumably the one who had spoken to him earlier.)

**Come along now, Harry. I believe I am in need of explaining things to you.** The cloaked figure then said, before turning around and gliding (yes, gliding) down the hall and out the back door into his aunt's prized garden.

Of course Harry obediently followed from behind. After all...

Where else was he to go?

* * *

The sunlight fell gently onto Harry's skin as soon as he stepped foot outside. The garden of Number Four Privet Dr. was one of the very few things that he actually liked when he lived with the Dursleys. With Harry's small size he found that it was quite easy to hide withing the bushed and the flowers when his cousin decided to play "Freak-Hunting".

A most unpleasant 'sport' that involved his cousin and most of his friends chasing Harry, the 'freak', until they finally ran him down and beat him up. One of the main sources for all his scrapes and bruises.

The garden too, it seemed, had changed in his short absence.

No longer were the hedges neat or the flower bed tamed, but instead were something that was wild and over grown with weeds and vines. In the small boys' opinion it looked much like his own hair. Something that seemed to define the word 'wild'. But in other ways too, Harry thought that he rather liked how the garden looked this way. It seamed to be less... Restrained.

And as the wind blew softly trough the branches of the large oak tree in the corner Harry noted that underneath said tree was a low circular table, that had been set up with a flowery looking tea set with buttered scones and jam, with three comfy lounge chairs set around it; one of which the cloaked figure had already sat down in with a saucer and tea cup in hand.

When Harry was a a point where he stood but a few feet away, looking a little nervous to approach any closer, the figure spoke while nodding his head towards one of the empty seats.

**Go ahead and take a seat Harry.** He said. We have much to talk about and very little time to do so I think. When Harry had rushed to the closest comfy chair and had properly seated himself, the cloaked figure set the tea cup down upon the table. **Now I'm sure that you have many unspoken questions that you would like answered, but before I do so I think it proper to actually introduce myself to you. My name is Thanatos, though I'm sure that people would know me better as 'Death'.**

Again Harry wasn't phased by this (mostly anyhow), even though somewhere in the back of his mind Harry was sure that were he like any 'normal' boy, he would've been. I mean, he's currently sitting down in his aunt's backyard with the Grim Reaper himself having a bit of afternoon tea, anyone would've been scared out of their wits!

But the point being that Harry wasn't, and instead looked to the cloaked figure now known as 'Thanatos' in curiosity.

"So, you're like... The Grim Reaper or something?" Harry mumbled quietly. "Then... Does that- Am I... Am I dead?"

**No, you're Harry.** Obviously that was intended as a joke. Which unfortunately was not found to be as funny by the four year old child. Thanatos coughed awkwardly before speaking again. **Uh, sorry... Yes. That is one of the names that I go by, though I don't always carry a scythe around... You are also most certainly not dead.**

"Oh, okay. Uh... Then, Mr. Thano.. Thanatos... Sir, is my name really uh, Harry? Or is it Harold?"

**Yes, I am very, very sure that your name is indeed 'Harry'. Though officially it is Harold and please, there's no need for such formality. You can just call me Grandpa.**

"'Grandpa'?" Harry questioned.

**Well you are family and my grandson after all. I just thought it would probably be easier than saying 'Mr. Thanatos' or 'Mr. Death' all the time. (It also sounds especially weird when a child says it.) Though since we only really just met I can understand if you're not comfortable with calling me that yet. If so then just refer to me by my name alone; Thanatos.** Thantos said. **I'm judging now by that blank expression you have that you had no idea that you were my grandson, did you?**

Harry just dumbly shook his head which caused Thanatos to let out a ragged sigh. Muttering darkly under his hood something that sounded a lot like 'damn those useless humans' but Harry wasn't sure because there was three feet in between them and Thanatos was muttering very quietly.

**I guess that's the next thing I should try to explain to you then, huh? Your heritage... Okay so, what exactly do you already know about your mum and dad? That should give me a good idea of where to start.**

It took a bit for Harry to form a answer, but when he did respond... Harry's answer cause Death's blood to boil.

"Well I wasn't really allowed to ask questions when I lived with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon... But my aunt once told me when I made the mistake of asking about my mum and dad, she said that dad was a... Drun.. Drunkard and that he and mum were a burden to society by stealing from good paying and respectable citizens. And when they were drunk one night they stole a car and they died when they crashed it and I was with them but I survived, even when I shouldn't have. 'Cause I'm a burden to my relatives." Harry said. Obviously someone had made Harry practice saying this,, even with the couple points where he had trouble saying some of the words. But the full extend of what Harry had 'repeated' was horrible. Who in there right mind would tell a child this?!

It took a lot of self control, probably all the self control that Thanatos had, not to explode in rage. Several minutes of silence past until the reaper was left much calmer, but still in a seething state.

**Harry. You need to know. That all of that was complete bull. Your aunt... She lied to you and I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't the only thing that she lied to you and other people about.** Thanatos then went on to explain everything to him.

**You see Harry, I have traveled to a lot of places around the world to collect the souls of the dead to send them off the the afterlife. (Which involves a lot of paperwork but it's not like that really matters right now.) One of the place that I visited of a time many years ago was here in England. It was there that I met your Grandmother... Her name was Samantha, she was a very beautiful woman that had lost her husband in the war with Germany then, and as strange as it was I ended up falling in love with her soon after I first saw her. We met many times over a series of years and she too started to love me just as well. We then bought a house to live together in and soon afterwards we had a child on the way.**

**Now keep in mind that this should have been impossible for someone like me to be a father.**

**I am Death, Harry, and Life has little a place among beings like me. And I should have known better, but at the time I was naive and blinded by joy at the idea of having my own child with the woman I loved.**

**Then when the baby was due... Samantha... She didn't make it through the birthing.**

**But the baby, my daughter, your mother, however did survive.** The atmosphere around Thanatos seemed to dark at the memory of this woman's death. **You'll learn as you grow older Harry, that when it comes to beings of death like myself, things always come with a price. To give life to another; life must be taken. That is the general rule of the world. Technically my daughter should have never even been born, and because of that, the price was greater and that price was Samantha.**

By this point in Thanatos' story Harry had lifted his hand up to speak. "But your the Grim Reaper... Couldn't you just-" Making a random hand movement as he tried to find words. "Summon her ghost? I always thought you could." But the reaper trembled slightly, whether in an attempt to hold in laughter at Harry's newly formed antics or to hold in sorrows of grief. **I could, with the power I have as Death, to do something like that... But it is tolling to disturb the path onto which the dead take. And it is possibly because I could do this that I wasn't able to call for Samantha's. Where ever she was sent to after death I could neither go nor call her back from...**

**I was then left with the problem of raising our daughter; whom I named 'Lily' after the white Lilium Lily commonly used at christian funerals, which also happened to be Samantha's favorite flower... I was stricken with grief at my lovers passing and I knew that without Samantha there by my side I would not be able to fully care for her on my own. Lily needed all the things a growing baby needed that only their mother could give them and I still had my job as Death to boot.**

**So I ended up giving her to a nice foster family that had a little girl too, that was about a year or so older than Lily, where she could grow up with a 'mother' to raise her properly and even an older sister to look out for her.**

**I appeared in front of the Evans family and explained who I was and who Lily was so that they wouldn't be too surprised by some of the things Lily might be capable of doing in later years. The Evans family was quite understanding though and promised to explain everything to her when she was old enough to comprehend the words she was told.**

**I then sent a couple letters to her over the years. Even payed a surprise visit once when she was eleven and wrote to me about getting her acceptance letter to that magic school, Hogwarts. You will probably get one too, but it was kinda a shocker cause I didn't think that Lily would have any magic aside from my own which I had sealed, but I guess that was just a parting gift from Samantha.** At that Harry could imagine the wistful grin that Thanatos might have worn; if he could have seen his face from underneath the hood.

**It was at Hogwarts that Lily met you father, James Potter. He wasn't at all kind during the first few years, bit of a toe-rag according to your mother's letters, but he must have grown out of his bad traits cause they then started dating each other around their sixth year at school and the two got married straight out of graduation. They then had you before they went into hiding and were then shortly afterwards... Murdered. The thing is though is that I don't know the details as to why they went into hiding, or why they were murdered.** **But when James died he briefly told me that you and Lily were in danger. So I rushed over to your home at Godric's Hollow but by the time I got there the house was empty save James lifeless body and a pile of ashes next to a crib in the nursery room. I can only assume that they were all that was left of my Lily... But I knew that you hadn't died that night. Though you were no where in to be found.**

**Four years I spent searching for you Harry, but I couldn't see you... You were lost.** Thanatos trailed off for a second before a semi-eccentric yet cheerful mood took over him. **Sorry about that! I've found you now haven't I? And now I can start making up for the years I should have been around for. But, the point being that they didn't die in a car crash like your aunt said they had and we'll leave it at that for now. Wow, that explanation took longer than I thought it would.** Thanatos said the last bit while looking at a wrist watch that nobody had noticed until now, not even Harry.

To be honest Harry was surprised by this rush of information was a huge understatement. He was on the border of a mental short-circuit.

Dozens of emotions arose within him. And a long since abandoned hope was lit again. A hope of having a real family. Fear that he would be rejected again. Happiness... But there was the use of the one word he had been forbidden to say above all that shocked the young boy; Magic.

How it was said by the Reaper so easily and so casually. And what of this school his mother had gone to? What did Thanatos mean by he would probably get a letter too? Now that Harry thought about it, with the excuse of magic, it made sense when applied to most recent events ad ones that he had gotten in trouble for in the the past... Or at least in the events of meeting his Grandfather.

And true to Thanatos' words Harry didn't quite feel ready yet to addressing Death as his 'Grandpa' yet, maybe later on... But just not quite so soon. There was also something not quite right that Harry suddenly remembered. The empty house of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry looked up at Thanatos again. "Uh, si- Thanatos(?), speaking of my aunt... Where are they? My relatives I means... When I woke up they were gone and all the things in the house were gone too. And what is this about... M-ma.. Magic?"

Thanatos titled his head in thought for a moment. **I thought it was obvious by now, they've left this house.** He spoke quietly. **Moved away to some other place. But I find it strange that you'd choose here of all places... Tell me, do you actually know where you are right now?**

"Privet Drive... Right?" Thanatos remained silent in thought.

**No... Well, yes, but not entirely.** Thanatos voice was distant then. **This place is the plane of existence that I can freely roam... Where souls of the departed tend to still linger. But it should be impossible for you to be here unless...** Thanatos suddenly froze.

**Harry try remembering where you were before you woke up. Do you remember being in an accident or something like that?**

Harry thought for a moment. "I remember the things from my dreams, I think I might have gotten hurt before I woke up. The older kids were shaving me around a bit and I fell... Then I woke up."

Thanatos leaned forward. **Okay, but do you remember if the place you were at had a name?**

"White Rose, something. It had a long name. It was a tall building that had a lot of white things. The people there were nice." Harry responded with.

Something seemed to connect in his thought as a sudden and disturbing realization took hold of the Reaper. Was there by any chance that his Grandson could have been... But Thanatos quickly shook those thoughts away. There wasn't enough time to discuss things of that sort right now and it would just cause more question with answers that Harry wouldn't be able to fully comprehend just yet. But for the sake of his job he couldn't quite remember why he was so short on time again. **Never mind about that we can go over that another time. Now as for magic? Well, that's because you are a child blessed with magic. (I thought I had said this already.)**

**Harry, you are a wizard.**

The silence stretched out and was soon followed by the loudly exclaimed words.

"I'M A WHAT?!"


	7. What is to be the First of Many

**Apologies to a lot of my readers for all the late chapters and the ever changing 'sixth' chapter. This story has not abandoned just yet, and I honestly plan to complete the storyline. Granted I'm trying to move on to writing my own novels and such but I also don't want to be like so many other Authors that will just drop the story for years without making any new updates ever again.**

**So enjoy the story over time, it will continue.**

* * *

**"Chapter Six: What is to be the First of Many"**

**~ Previously ~**

_"I'M A WHAT?!"_

* * *

**A wizard, Harry. The male counterpart of a witch; both of whom are capable of using magics of all sorts. Though lately I've been seeing far more squibs popping up in numbers.** Thanatos explained patiently, though the last bit he said a bit more thoughtfully as he lifted a finger to his chin. (Or perhaps where his chin might have been from underneath the hood on his cloak.) **Scone?**

"What? Oh, no thank." Harry responded, politely declining the scone which rested upon a small serving plate.

The reaper merely shrugged and said, **Suit yourself.** Before tossing the pastry into the endless darkness underneath his hood.

Harry starred for a minute then remember what Thanatos had said originally. "So magic is real then?" Harry asked some-what incredulously. When Thanatos nodded in response, Harry continued by asking, "How though? Uncle Ver-"

But the reaper cut Harry's sentence off. **I think that by now we can conclude that whatever your... Step-aunt and uncle said is completely false.**

"Oh, okay..." A timidness crept back into Harry's voice as he spoke. One that Thanatos noticed. He sighed in exasperation and dragged both of his hand down the sides of his hood. He should have looked harder for his grandson... If Harry's behavior was anything to go by then Petunia and her family had been... Neglectful at the least. He'd have to look into it after he was done here.

**Harry I don't know all to well what you had to deal with when you lived here with Petunia... But I'm here now and I will do all that I can to make things better. So if you need to talk to me about anything, anything at all, I will always listen.** Thanatos promised.

Not knowing how to respond to this Harry just nodded and mumble another 'okay'.

Death himself nodded too, thinking if there was anything else that needed to be said on the matter. When he thought of none he decided to see if Harry had any more questions that needed answers. **So anything else you want to know?**

Still a bit surprised about the open attitude in regards to freely asking questions, Harry mumbled something while trying not to look directly at his newly discovered grandfather. **I'm apologize Harry, could you repeat that? You really should face someone when talking.**

Swallowing back nerves Harry repeated himself a little bit louder, but still in a timid whisper. "C-could you do.. Could you show me some.. M-magic?" Harry asked hopefully.

Surprise flashed across Thanatos' feature (or would if he had any that were visible) but was soon replaced by amusement. **Sure. What do you have in mind? Is there something specific?** Thanatos asked who Harry could tell was amused by something. (I.e. Harry's request.)

"Could you... Make my eyes better?" Was Harry's timid answer.

This caused Thanatos to tilt his head in both confusion and concern. **Your eyes? What wrong with them?**

Fitgeting for awhile, Harry said in a whisper. "Before I woke up here... Before Uncle Vernon left me... My eyes sight has been gotting worse, most things are just blurs of color now... And I was just thinking that maybe-"

**Of course magic can fix your eye sight!** Thanatos, in all his grim glory, exclaimed. **The magical folk within their little wizarding communities have long since created a potion the you can drink or apply to eyes like eye-drops that will fully heal and repair them. There are even some rarer potions that will double your eye sight similar to what a hawks' would be like (or similar to some other animals'), but in addition to being rare those particular potion are also quite expensive.**

Harry's eyes widened in awe. "Are potions a type of magic?" Harry asked eagerly. "Could they really fix my eyes sight? What else can 'potions' do?"

Chuckling Thanatos said, **Curious little thing, eh? Well Harry, while potions are not really considered much in the sort of 'magic', they can have 'magical' effects. In addition to being able to fix your eye sight, different kinds of potions do different things. Some can mend broken bones, while other can change your hair color, and there's even one that supposedly makes you lucky. **A stretched out exclamation of 'wow' could be heard from the ebony haired child at this.

Because even though Harry was still very young he could still understand what most people were saying around him. It was one of the many things that he learned to do in order to avoid punishment from his uncle, or step-uncle as Thanatos was now called the oversized walrus. For many times before Vernon had sometimes used big, long words that would fly right over the heads of most little boys and girls, thinking that Harry would then mess up and the vile man could punish him on the excuse that Harry hadn't done something that Vernon had asked for. And it was when remembering those bleary times that the Harry was thankful he had actually read the dictionary he used to stand on while making breakfast for the Dursleys. (Instead of just using it to stand on.)

**Now I do believe this-** Thanatos paused briefly to pull a small phial, with some see-through greenish liquid out of his sleeves, which he then hand over to Harry. -**should correct any problems you may find with your vision, sweet child. But a word of advice: Wait until later to drink it as it will cause you to temporarily go blind while the potion heals your eyes.**

"Thank you..." Harry said and he placed the phial down onto the low circular table. He then decided to grab a chocolate biscuit to nibble on while they continued their talk. "So is it normal for wizards to be told that they have magic this way?"

Thanatos shook his head. **No, Harry, it is not. Normally a child such as yourself would've have grown up in a magical family; where you would learn all the things you needed to know, that almost every magical child should already know by your age. But because of events that took place four years ago you were cast out from the british magical world and placed among mundanes. Something of which should have never even happened.**

"You mean I wasn't meant to go to my aunt and uncle when my parents died?"

**Yes, that is exactly what I mean. You see child, in the wizarding communities you are some-what similar to royalty. You are the heir and last remaining member of a very old and very rich family. And when your parents died you were supposed to go to your godfather, who would have been able to teach you the ways of being a Lord to the house of Potter. But again because of events that took place four years ago, none of that was done.**

Harry sat silently as he registered all the information he was just given. Apparently, he had a godfather, which sounded nice to him. _It would be wonderful_, Harry thought, _to have a godfather as well as a grandfather._ But at the same time he felt uneasy. For if for all this time he had a godfather available, then why hadn't he gone to him instead of the Dursleys? Thanatos had mentioned that due events four years ago, in the year that he was born perhaps, that those ideas and plans were held back. Said events might also have had something to do with the fact that Thanatos hadn't been able to find him until now.

The next part was that apparently he was seen as royalty in the wizarding world, something like the Queen of England. And that there were things about being a lord that he was to have already known about, but again was held back for the same reasons that he did not go to his godfather. Which made Harry ponder about what exactly those 'events' would have detailed, but Harry had the feeling that whatever had happened was something big and very serious, the kind of seriousness the his uncle often displayed when dealing with possible clients at dinner parties that Harry had once in awhile catered to. This was most certainly a revelation on Harry's part. All in one evening and he already had almost everything he had known about his life thrown straight out an open window.

Which finally that lead to the last part and next question:

"What is there to be done about now?" He asked, looking to Thanatos for the answer. After all he did seem to know a lot, it was only natural that the grim reaper would know what to do. Thanatos observed the child for a good and long time; The Reaper really hadn't expected for his grandson to be so... Uninformed about these sort of things. It seem the Thanatos, that he had a lot of work cut out for himself.

**What is there to be done about now? Nothing. Currently there is something more important that needs to be dealt with. But at some point I will have to find a way to get you to the magical shopping center in London. There at Gringotts, which is a wizard bank run by goblins, where we can sort out all this mess about your titles and inherence. Then we will just have to deal with anything else that may pop up afterwards. Now I believe that it's about time you woke up, child.**

Though Harry just tilted his head in confusion. "Wake up? Do you mean that this is all some kind of dream?" He asked.

But Thanatos merely shook his head, er... Hood. **Not quite Harry, to put it in a simple way... Your soul has, one way or another, become separated from your body. Again let me assure you by saying that you are by no means dead. You're probably just in a coma; but this is nothing really big to worry about since it happens from time to time with people who get caught in extreme accidents... Here I'll show you. **With a wave of his hand the pristine garden that once belonged to the Dursleys suddenly blurred and zoomed away at a dizzying speed that made young Harry scrunch his eyes close as the wind picked up into a whirlwind of movement.

And then everything was still and when Harry slowly opened his eyes he let out a gasp of surprise. For they, including the three chairs and afternoon tea setup, were no longer at Number 4, Privet Drive. Instead they were located in what looked like the dimly lit wing of some hospital with what appeared to be many empty beds, that is, all except for the one closest to them where numerous repetitive beeping sounds were coming from. Harry stood up on his comfy chair to get a better look and almost feel over in fright. For laying on this bed with many unknown machines hooked up to him was none other than Harry himself.

**Ah, here we are... And there you are Harry, see?**

Shaking, Harry sank back down into his chair. "I-is... Is t-t-that really m-_me_?" he stuttered out terribly. It might due to the shock of seeing a double of himself deathly pale as a corpse. Though if if it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of his chest, Harry would have swore that the look-a-like was his corpse and that he was some ghost cursed to walk the planes of existence forever!

Well I guess you couldn't blame the kid for having such a large imagination.

**Uh yeah, dear fates, it looks like you've been out of it for a while.** Thanatos said standing up from his seat and walking over the occupied bed. **This... Is not really good. I think we spent more talking in that garden then I had originally thought and... Oh dear, what is this?**

Stepping closer towards Harry's temporarily soulless body, Thanatos sense something abnormal from within the empty shell. It seemed that the Reaper of Death had a lot a catching up to do in the realm of the living... Starting with the last wizarding war and the reason behind his Daughter and Son-in-law's murder. But first he'd have to get his grandson back into his body.

**It's time I left now Harry,** Thanatos spoke then, **but do not worry. This won't be that last time you see me, after all there are still many things we must do... Though it may take me a while to be able to physically come and see you I'll make sure to send you letters.**

Harry nodded, he didn't really want to leave, but deep down he knew what Death said was true and that this was only the first of many encounters yet to come. So with a final little tap on Harry's nose, Thanatos and the surroundings of the hospital wing faded to a blinding white.

* * *

**And now for the the current votes standing for Harry's House Sorting:**

**Slytherin - 22.5**

**Ravenclaw - 7.5**

**Hufflepuff - 5.5**

**Gryffindor - 2  
**

**New House(?) - 1**

**Well it certainly looks like someone's popular... That actually might be okay and can easily be used in this story.**

**And since a few people have been asking I will spare you the mind scratching with a decent answer:**

**Thanatos was not the original voice in chapter four, but he does play a role with it.  
But yeah further questions will eventually be concluded. Don't rush things.**

**So thanks for reading and remember: VOTE FOR YOUR HOUSE!  
DL666**


End file.
